mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
Wyverns are new types of rideable reptiles in Mo' Creatures 5.0.0 for Minecraft 1.5.1. As of DEV v6.1.0, there are twelve known types of Wyvern: The Savannah Wyvern (reddish brown), the Swamp Wyvern (yellow green), the Jungle Wyvern (deep green), Sand Wyvern (yellow), Cave Wyvern (silver), Mountain Wyvern (light brown), Sea Wyvern (cyan blue), Arctic Wyvern (light blue), Mother Wyvern (red), Light Wyvern (golden white), Dark Wyvern (black) and the Undead Wyvern (rotting green). To get the last three types, a Mother Wyvern must be fed the appropriate essence. It will not work on the eight more common wyverns. The Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armor, in addition to a saddle and chest. The lead and whip work on them as well. Feed them Raw Rat or Raw Turkey to heal them. The armor can be removed with shears or by swapping it for different armor. The only armor they can't wear is crystal mount armor. WARNING: If a tamed Wyvern is attacked while the player is not riding it (gets hit by a stray arrow, for example), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, the wyvern must be chased down on another flying mount and lassoed with the lead, and then landed and mounted. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. Even if the player loses sight of the wyvern, it will eventually calm down and land again, but it may be difficult to find, depending on how quickly the wyvern calms down. Most wyverns can NOT swim, so keep them away from water! Taming Method 1 #Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. #Kill any type of Wyvern until one of them drops a Wyvern Egg. This can take many tries and the staff only lasts two trips, so the player should be prepared to stay for a while. Wyverns are poisonous, so it is important to wear a full set of regular Scorpion Armor (the regeneration will help counteract the poison) or bring lots of milk to the lair. Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee, so it may help to build a roof with a lip on the edge to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or, if the player has good aim, try to finish it with a bow. If the player opts to use arrows, the wyvern may fly off the island and the loot will be lost. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. #Hatch the egg in the Overworld or Nether by placing it near a torch. It will take a few moments to hatch, and 1-2 Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a Saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (gold, iron and diamond), and a Chest. #Feeding an Essence of Light to a tamed member of any of the four common Wyvern types will cause it to lay a single egg of the same species. Feeding it to a Mother Wyvern will turn her into a Light Wyvern. Remember to stay near the wyvern while it is still growing up. Method 2 #Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on a surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. #To tame a wild Wyvern, a crafted saddle must be obtained and placed on the wyvern. The wyvern will keep throwing the player off, but being persistent and continually climbing back on will tame it. After riding a wild wyvern enough, the naming screen will come up and it can be named. This method is faster but a bit more risky than killing, unless you're careful. When a saddle is put on a Wyvern, it can fly away and the saddle would be lost. However, a lead can be used on the wyvern to keep it from flying away. Sometimes the wyvern must be attacked first before it is possible to put a saddle on it, which may be a bug. Wyverns in WyvernLair tamed in this way can only be transported to the Overworld if they are put in a Pet Amulet, so killing them for their eggs may be more effective if the player lacks one. Controlling To prevent the wyvern from flying away or dying, it is necessary to build it a place to live. A glass tank that is 8 high, 11 long, and 11 wide is a very good home for 5 or fewer Wyverns. Wyverns can be made to sit by right-clicking them with a whip. When they are sitting, they will not walk, fly, or run if they are hurt or if anything else happens to them. If the wyvern being immobile is desired, this is the recommended action. If one wants the Wyvern to be able to walk or fly but not leave a certain area, then it is possible to build a tank or a box made of fence and cobblestone with a door and no top. Wyvern species The Mother Wyvern The Mother Wyvern is the rarest wild Wyvern in the game. They spawn in the Wyvern Dimension, like most other members of the species (not the light, dark, or undead Wyverns), but are difficult to find due to their spawning frequency. In order to get a tamed Mother Wyvern, they must be killed until an egg is dropped (the frequency is 1/3). Mother Wyverns are larger than and fly faster than regular Wyverns. A Mother Wyvern can be given different types of essences in order to make "special" types of Wyverns, as shown above. When a Mother Wyvern is given an essence, their size will not change. There are Dark, a Light, and Undead Wyverns, but there is no fire Wyvern yet. Wyverns.png|On the right is the Mother Wyvern (tamed). On the left is a regular-sized tamed Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-10-22_16.02.21.png|A Wyvern habitat with all the Wyvern species. Trivia *Sleeping in the Wyvern Lair will cause the bed to explode. *Wyverns can be made to spawn in the Overworld by changing a few mob spawn settings. *Regular Wyverns (non-mother wyverns) cannot receive an essence. Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Reptilians Category:Download mod